Prank Time
by The-Half-Blood-Princes-Son
Summary: Harry gets bored and decides to prank Hogwarts.


** .SPARTA**

Harry was bored. Hermione had her nose buried in a book a per Ron was still playing Wizarding Chess with Seamus (the game was now just over two hours long).Tapping his fingers impatiently on the arm of the very comfy chair in the common room and gazing into the beautiful oranges and yellows being produced from the suddenly it came to him the Fred and George gone after the fantastic fireworks display Hogwarts had become evil grin spread across Harry's face as he began to plan who his first victim on his list would be and what he was going to the everlasting game between Ron and Seamus had finished with Ron silently crept along the common room over to them and to see if they would help him prank Hogwarts.  
>"Hey guys"harry asked nervously but bouncing with excitement."yeah"Ron asked him with Seamus."How do you guys fancy helping me prank Hogwarts ?"."Sure !" they both chorused together with mischievous grins."I was think we start small and then work are way upwards to the big stuff"."what should we start with then?"Seamus asked confused."Well I ws thinking we change all the stairs in all the common rooms into slides every time someone tries to use them."but wouldn't we get caught ?"Seamus questioned."We've got a way around that"."Come with us and we'll show you".With that Harry and Ron jumped up pulling a dazed Seamus behind them."But this is our room"."Ino" Harry answered a very confused started to rummage through his trunk until he found his most prized possession."Watch !"Harry practically shouted to Seamus as he put his invisibility cloak on."Oh my...God.."Seamus breathed in awe.<p>

-line break-line break-

Several hours later Harry,Ron and Seamus were the only ones left in the common room discussing what spells they would have to use to complete their very first prank."Wait! we need the passwords !"Ron whigned."Don't worry i was hanging around some first years near all the common rooms before i know Hufflepuff's and Slytherin' we will need someone good at riddles and a Ravenclaw to get in Ravenclaws common room because of the door."Harry explained."What about Luna ?"Seamus suggested."Great let's go get her!"Ron said grinning like a mad hatter on speed.  
>"Excuse me ?"Harry tentatively asked the door to gain entry to Ravenclaw common room."Yes?"It replied sharply."Could you get Luna for me?"The door paused for a minute as if assessing him then replied "As you wish".Then the door opened and Luna was standing in front of him."Could I talk to you in the library?he asked her."Yes of course Harry,lead the way"she replied dreamily.<p>

-line break-line break-

"Is everyone ready?" Ron asked Luna,Harry and Seamus."YES" they all casted the spells on all the stairs in Griffindor to turn them into slides when touched by anything."Wait i have an idea."Harry said before he started casting more spells on the stairs."What did you do ?"Seamus asked with grin."Oh just now every time the stairs turn to slides multi coloured strobe lights flash all over the common room"Harry answered with a shrug before they all burst into laughter."Brilliant!"Ron said still chuckling to all left the common room and headed to Ravenclaw as it was only one floor up._"Which came first; the Phoenix or the Flame?"_ Luna though pensively for a minute before saying_ "Well then, I think the answer is that a circle has no beginning." "Well reasone_d," _said the voice, and the door swung open._"We're in" whispered and Harry soon quickly got to work and soon they were heading to the dungeons to Hufflepuff and Slytherin."Devil's Snare" Was all it took to get into "Pure-Blood Supremacy" for Slytherin.  
>Quickly the group headed back to their common rooms and levitated themselves to bed with huge grins on their is going to be fun.<p>

-line break-line break-

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH"Hermione screamed as shed slid down what she thought where stairs and strobe lights assaulted her eyes."I'M BLIND" she shrieked as people began to pour out of their rooms to see what was going hurried out of her room to help her friend but suffered the same fate and ended up landing on top of Hermione with a loud 'UMPH'.Well that was painful she thought to herself.  
>After that the common room burst into laughter until they realised they couldn't get down either...<p> 


End file.
